legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Immolate
Abilities article |image=BO2-Icon-DarkGift-Immolate.png |caption=Immolate in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2}} Immolate was a Dark Gift used by Kain in Blood Omen 2 . Kain gained the Dark Gift in Chapter 8:The Eternal Prison after Kain absorbed the veins of the 'traitor' vampire Magnus. Profile Immolate is a technique of Pyrokinesis, it allowed its user to trap enemies in a ring of red energy spikes, lifting the target and setting them aflame, generally killing most enemies. Immolate "Kain can destroy some enemies without touching them. The Immolate power, when cast upon the enemy, will cause it to light on fire. With Immolate selected and the Rage meter fully powered up, autoface an enemy and press the Dark Gift button to Immolate it." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2 manual. pg15 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. "'''Immolate'(Gained by defeating Magnus in Chapter 8) Unleashes an attack that sets enemies aflame."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 2.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 As the most advanced of Kain's Combat Dark Gifts, it required Kain's Rage Bar to be completely filled by consistently blocking enemy attacks. When the gift was ready Kain would glow red and the gift could be instantly activated (even if the opponent was in the midst of an attack) "'''Dark Gift:Immolate' In order to use this gift, your Rage bar must be completely filled. When Kain glows red, press the Dark Gift button. Even if your opponent is in the midst of an attack, you won't be harmed. You can use this power to lift and engulf him in flames, killing him instantly!"'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002) .Page 71.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Kain gained this Dark Gift in Bad Blood when he met the deranged vampire Magnus in the Eternal Prison. Magnus followed Kain through the Eternal Prison before confronting him in a boss battle. During the battle, Magnus attempted to use Immolate upon Kain (an instant death), but Kain was able to avoid the attack by taking cover behind several Prison Guardian statues (which were subsequently destroyed with each attack) Mad Vampire (Magnus): "So many enemies, both stone and flesh! I won’t lift a finger! I will destroy you with my mind!"(He leaps to a pedestal in the center of the pool and begins trying to immolate Kain.)Mad Vampire: "I will divine from your entrails! Be glad I only incinerate you!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. ; eventually Kain toppled a large statue of Moebius onto Magnus restoring his memory and Kain granted Magnus the 'release' of death, absorbing the veins of his former Champion. "Magnus seeks a release from his suffering. Kain grants him his wish, absorbing his Dark Gift in the process. With the blood of the ancient race coursing through his veins, he can now return to Meridian and destroy the creature inside the machine." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002) .Page 70.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 From Chapter 9: The Device Kain could use the gift himself and it was particularly useful against the advanced Hylden enemies "As with most enemies, the Hylden will attack you with upto five blows before delivering a final strike. If he glows yellow, you can block it like the previous attacks. If he glows red you'll have to dodge. Fill your Rage meter and then use your Immolate gift." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 71 onwards. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 . BO2-Character-Kain-Immolate.jpg|Immolate concept art BO2-EP-Magnus-Boss-P1-ImmolateKain.PNG|Kain Immolated by Magnus Immolate1.jpg|Immolate1 Immolate2.jpg|Immolate2 Immolate4.jpg|Immolate3 Immolate3.jpg|Immolate4 Inmolate5.jpg|Kain uses Immolate on a Glyph knight in the Wharves Inmolate6.jpg|Kain uses Immolate on a Glyph knight in the Wharves Inmolate8.jpg|Kain immolating a Demon spider Inmolate7.jpg|Kain uses Immolate on a Greater Demon - to little effect Inmolate9.jpg|Kain Immolating a Hylden warrior in the Hylden City Inmolate 10.jpg|Kain uses Immolate on a Hylden warrior BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-P2-Immolate.PNG|Kain uses Immolate on the Sarafan Lord Kain used Inmolate against the Hylden Lord.jpg|Kain uses Immolate on the Sarafan Lord (2) BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-P2-Immolate2.PNG|Sarafan Lord injured by Immolate Notes *As with other Dark Gifts that Kain has absorbed, Kain cannot use the Dark Gift in the same manner as its original owner Magnus; Magnus' Immolate would completely obliterate stone statues, and Kain as well if he was caught in the blast, Kain could only use it to destroy enemies and only when his rage meter was full . *Though most enemies were killed outright by a single use of Immolate, the Sarafan Lord and Greater demons were shown to be resilient enough to survive (the Sarafan Lord took damage; but the Greater Demons were totally impervious to even multiple Immolate attacks). Bonus mode could be used to show that the 'traitor vampires' were also vulnerable to the gift as it prematurely ended boss fights, cutting to the end cinematic . *In the early designs of Blood Omen 2, Immolate was called 'Rupture' and instead of burning the intended target, it made the enemies explode in a "bloody manner", leaving Kain unable to feed on their Blood or Lore. It is likely this gift was changed because the loss of lore meant that Kain would have been unable to 'level up' his health bar properly. The Rupture description better fits the manner the gift is used by Magnus. Early Dark Gifts Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). Debug messages in Magnus' boss battle still refer to Immolate as "Rupture" . See also * Blood Omen 2 Dark Gifts at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Abilities Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Abilities/Blood Omen 2 Category:Abilities/Blood Omen 2 dark gifts